


Kitchen Meetings

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bowdaar Knows More Than He Says, Crew as Family, F/M, Pre-Relationship, the smuggler just really likes akaavi and is looking respectfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: The younger members of the smuggling crew have noticed that their captain really likes their new member.
Relationships: Smuggler/Akaavi Spar
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober20





	Kitchen Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I love Akaavi Spar So Much
> 
> Fictober Prompt: You Don't See It?

Bowdaar’s low grumbling was what caught Æthelstan’s ear. She poked her head into the area on the _Event Horizon_ designated as the kitchen/lounge and saw the Wookie and Corso and Risha deep in conversation.

“What is… problem?” she asked warily in Galactic Standard. Her crimson eyes narrowed.

“Ah, Æthelstan,” Risha said, looking up. “We were just about to come get you.”

“Team meeting,” Corso added.

One of Æthelstan’s eyebrows raised. “Without Captain?” she asked. Bowdaar rumbled in agreement as she joined the others at the bar.

“It’s _about_ the Captain!” Corso said.

Æthelstan sat with a small noise in one of the stools. “Explain.”

“So, you know the Mandalorian we picked up on Balmorra?”

“With tattoos and armor?” Æthelstan was confused.

“Akaavi Spar?” Risha asked.

“Yeah.”

Bowdaar made a “get on with it” noise.

“I’m gettin’, I’m gettin’.” Corso scratched his head. “I think the captain likes her,” he mumbled.

Æthelstan and Risha shared a look.

“Of course Captain likes her,” Æthelstan said.

“She wouldn’t be on the ship if he _didn’t_ ,” Risha pointed out.

Bowdaar patted Corso’s head and made an amused noise.

“No! I think he _likes_ her. He keeps making this face at her and its? So weird?” Corso tried to explain himself.

The two women shared a look while Bowdaar laughed. Corso pouted a bit.

"Captain likes people that can fight well," Æthelstan said.

"Spar has to be a good fighter," Risha added.

"It was real close when we fought her. Dunno if Captain would have won right away if we hadn't been interrupted..." Corso trailed off.

The guttural noise that Bowdaar made caused all of the young adults to look at him.

"What do you mean, 'Captain's Mandalorian Bait?'" Corso asked warily.

Æthelstan tipped her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Means if we left Captain in a Mandalorian Enclave for a day or two, _someone_ would be getting lucky," Risha said.

All three blanched at the thought. Bowdaar laughed at their identical expressions of 'Force, I didn't need that thought.'

"Meeting dismissed," Risha said. "We're not getting anything done anyway."

They split up, each one going to observe their Captain in different ways, though Bowdaar stayed right where he was. He knew the captain would come back and tell him all about how amazing Akaavi was and how much Quin'cie was looking forward to landing again and continuing their fight from before.


End file.
